vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyotr Zagadka
Pre-MUSH History Born in Soviet Ukraine in 1976, at the height of the Cold War to a Civil Engineer and a Nurse, he was all but raised by his grandfather while his parents slaved away for the state. His Grandfather, Dragonov Zagadka, was a forgotten legend in his own time. During the Second world war he was considered the nations greatest mathematician and crypto-analyst, on par with Britain's Alan Turing. After the war he was instrumental in the USSR's fledgling Space Program and many scientists considered him th reason Sputnik was such a success. But he was considered a radical. Radical ideas and notions. he wasn't a member of The party. All this worked against him so that by the time Pyotr was born in the seventies, he was just a footnote in the USSR's scientific history books, living on the stipend of the University he had retired from teaching at a decade earlier. Though he was no longer in the limelight, he still had his beliefs. And his grandson, in his care most of the time, proved fallow soil to plant the seeds of his beleifs into. These ideas, of course, got Pyotr into much trouble in the rigid and highly propaganda driven schools of the Soviet USSR, much to his parents dismay. But they had a soft spot for the man who was corrupting their son and made a deal with both the child and grandfather. Keep their beliefs and ideas separated from public life. This proved quite easy, as Pyotr and Draganov were able to meet with friends in smoke houses and small basement 'cafe's where like minded people went. people not happy with the status quo of the Soviet Republic. The police knew of such things but they didn't crack down on them unless they proved to be very bothersome. The USSR wasn't quite as draconian as many westerners thought, even then, as this was WESTERN propaganda to a point. Pyotr got a long well with these people who were, like him and his grandfather, not only thinkers but men of math and science. They all took young Pyotr under their wing and taught him all they knew over many years. In a way, these clandestine meetings actually IMPROVED Pyotr's scholastic acumen. But what affected him more then these strange ideas of freedom.. more then the math and the science.. What affected him was his introduction to his first computer. It was the late 80's and Pyotr was almost 12. The State had given his father a computer to use to do his engineering design on, though he didn't use it much because he was very computer illiterate. At this time many people don't realize that there WERE personal computers in Russia. Oh, they weren't IBM's, per se.. Most of them were cheap knock offs of older British computers, like sinlaires and such, with bad support and dubious construction. his His fathers remained untouched, really... Until Pyotr saw it. It was, of course, love at first sight. He had heard of computers of course, but never got to actually use one. Even as smart as he was at the time his parents were afraid it would be too much for him to handle such a complicated machine. Pyotr endeavored to prove them wrong, though. Night after night he poured over the badly printed user's manual with his Grandfather while his parents worked or slept. For weeks he read and reread the book over and over until he almost wore the plastic spiral binding out. Then, finally, one Sunday night when his parents and grandfather and his were in the living room after a nice dinner, he asked them again if his could try the computer. Again, it seemed they would deny him but he was persistent. It took a while but after he explained every little bit he had learned from the book, impressing them completely with every nuance he had absorbed, they finally relented. He was slow, at first, since he had only read the books and not actually experienced the machine. But after a few tries at certain commands he gained his confidence and within minutes he was hooked by this fantastic machine. The possibilities that came to mind were endless. Now he had the power to create worlds of his own. His parents didn't know whether to be pleased or worried about his new obsession. At times it seemed to completely envelope him and almost close him off from the world for hours at a time. Yet, they were thrilled that his was so passionate about something that WASN'T getting him into trouble. So for a few years his programmed to his heart's delight, creating fascinating little programs which grew and grew in complexity and usefulness. From checkbook programs to games. Anything he could think of. He was, most definitely, a prodigy of sorts. The computer awakened a part of him that made learning way easier. He zoomed through school, much to the chagrin of some teachers and graduated when he was 12 He graduated school when he was 12 and by thirteen he was in University.As he got a little older, he would go to the University at a very young age because of his educational prowess. the same university where his grandfather had taught. He took Computers with Electronic engineering and a few opther hard sciences.. but he remained the most true to computer related sciences. It was here that he met more people closer to his own age who had the same feelings as he did in science and in the less the communist ideals. They were 'Hackers' as they liked to stylize themselves. They were leery, of course, at first of the slightly younger and unknown young man but soon his expertise impressed them as it had his parents and he was invited into their little group. They took him under their wing and taught him even more then he had learned through books and practice. They expanded his technical experience to electronics, radios, strange junk food, american music, and their love of fantasy fiction.. especially the burgeoning Cyberpunk Genre that they smuggled in. They also gave him a name. A pseudonym. A call sign which showed he was no longer just an initiate or 'newbie', but one of them in spirit. Drawing from fiction they called him Moriarty, after Sherlock Holmes Arch nemesis because of his great ability with cryptography which was the corner stone of all programming. He was happy to have these friends, even though they were so rebellious to the State in there private ways, which worried his parents that.. But they also felt that having any friends was a good thing. For a Decade he stayed in university. By day he worked towards his programming and engineering degrees.. By night he hacked mainframes across the world, creating better decryption and encryption software. The world slowly changed around him. Communism fell. Democracy took hold tentatively and with great pain. The middle east was slowly becoming a boiling point and extremists in old soviet bloc backwater countries. Pyotr kept growing ins his skill and knowledge.. writing thesis after thesis, his brilliant mind expanding.. He passed his bachelors.. his masters.. And now it was 2001 and he was on the final leg for Doctorate..But this was the year that everything change. This was the year that the Visitors came. Aliens. Real Aliens. To a geek like Pyotr it was a dream come true. Especially since they came in friendship. It wasn't long before the visitors had all but changed Russia from a barely democratic country to a newly enlightened state. Pyotr and his friends were among the first to become comrades with the Visitors.. They were taken in because of their technical aptitudes, to upkeep the 'machines' that was the Visitors support structure on Earth. Pyotr learned quickly about the highly advanced computers and electronics used by the engineers, and it seemed that they were truly impressed with his abilities. But as time went by, Pyotr realized that people were disappearing. At first he didn't pay any mind.. But one late night his grandfather showed up and asked him to do him a favour. To hack into the visitors computer systems to find out what was happening and where these people were going. Pyotr was torn... he was FRIENDS with many Visitors, but his grandfather had never asked him to do anything that he wouldn't do himself if he could. So, relenting, Pyotr went to work the next day at the support station where he was in charge now and used a terminal to hack into the Visitors data-banks. Having learned much of the Visitor language, he was able to quickly dissemble the information he was seeing. They weren't storing only water... They were storing PEOPLE. For FOOD. His illusions shattered, the young Russian was in a daze. So much so that he messed up and set off a computer alarm. He had to get away. He had to get to his grandfather. Running as fast as he could, he was able to commandeer a shuttle he had been training in and which was used to transport small equipment. Flying low to the ground, he was able to evade Visitor sensors and land in a fjord not far from his families home. There he found his parents and grandfather dead.. burned in a 'house fire'. Resolving to avenge their deaths and avenge those taken, he quickly launched the shuttle again and flew deep into the forests... to a small university village near the border of Slovenia. It was there he was able to contact a few members of the Russian Resistance. Working with them, he was able to provide them with better weapons and technology he had pilfered and learned to construct from the Visitors. He was able to set up lines of communication, completely secure, with the outside world and other resistance pockets. He was able to get the formula for the Red Dust from the Americans and helped the chemists set up the balloons to spread them into the Jet stream. When the Visitors left, he and his group were considered heroes. But the Visitors didn't stay away for long. When they returned, they made it their mission to Wipe out the previous pockets of resistance that had humiliated and defeated them. The Visitors stranglehold on the Russian Commonwealth was absolute. They swept in and took over almost over night. And they had already put warrants out for Pyotr and his colleagues. He was an enemy of the 'state'. He couldn't run home, his house was under surveillance. Pyotr had no where to go. So he faded into the Russian criminal underground, having be made known of it's presence by his now either dead or captured friends days earlier when the Visitors had returned.. It didn't take long for some people to smuggle him out of the country into Germany with false identification which he helped back up by hacking files in West German government systems. Faking his own death in an explosion in Berlin to throw off his pursuers, Pyotr traveled long and hard across the expanse of Russia all the way to Siberia where, during the short spring, he was able to get a birth on a Russian fishing trawler. From there he made the long trip to North America, skipping from boat to boat, passing himself off as a (not very good) fisherman until finally after many months he made it to North America. It was by complete accident, or stroke of fate, that he came across the much vaunted and hallowed Original L.A. Resistance. Now he has a new purpose. To use his talents and knowledge and skills to help the new people whom have taken him in not just as a fighter with a similar cause, but as part of their family. He will do anything to make sure they survive, even if it means one day giving his life in the process. IC History OOC Information Character Information Pyotr is played by his creator. Gallery Pyotr-1.jpg|From his days in the Russian Resistance Pyotr-2.jpg|Working on something (Secret) in his Lab Weapons of Choice M1911Colt.jpg|M1911A1 Uzi.jpg|Uzi M16A1w30rdMag.jpg|M16A1 Sidearm.jpg|Visitor Laser Sidearm Laser Rifle.jpg|Visitor Laser Rifle Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Resistance Category:Doctor Category:Human Category:Pilot Category:OFC